


the horde studio bar

by marimbs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a dork nerd, Alternate Universe, Catra owns a bar, Comic, F/F, Graphic AU, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), but catra is still a cat tho, catradora, give it a try please, i'm horrible at tags, its a comic ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimbs/pseuds/marimbs
Summary: Adora gets some bad news and goes to a bar with Bow and Glimmer. She wasn't expecting the owner of this bar to be her old lost friend Catra.It's funny and fluff. And It's a comic fic au ok?I'll try to update at least two times a week.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. really bow? #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first time illustrating a comic so please be kind.  
> Kudos and Comments make me BREATHE.  
> Any suggestions will be awesome. 
> 
> Hope you have as much fun reading as I did drawing.


	2. not a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mean, was it a good or a bad idea after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to draw on a run cause i'm moving out netx week, sorry for all the flaws. 
> 
> also, thanks for the support.   
> have fun <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... now we got... FACES. yeah, i'm trying to learn how to draw them properly, but there they are hahaha. 
> 
> As said last time, I live for the kudos and comments, cause it really makes me sooo happy and I feel like you're enjoying too, then i want to write/draw more hahaha. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of it (:   
> till next chapter guys. <3


	3. adora just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promise you all she wasn't that drunk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE IT'S A CATRADORA FIC JUST STICK WITH ME AND WAIT FOR IT hahaha <3 
> 
> thanks for reading.   
> as always, I'd love to read what you guys are thinking so far.


	4. the tattoo studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, she might be a little tipsy but that's harmless, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((I'm still trying to figure out my drawing style so sorry for the constant changes haha...))))
> 
> Since I got a digital table to draw I couldn't resist posting another chapter today.  
> (early making up for if i don't post next week since I might be a little busy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my birthday is getting close and my parents gave me an early gift, which was a digital tablet!  
> this was the first thing i drew with it, so... i'm kinda excited BUT ALSO trying to figure out how to draw with this thing so the art looks kinda wierd hahaha. sorry 
> 
> warm hugs for y'all and hit me on the comments to talk about what you're thinking :)


	5. rushed decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing scorpia, my lil baby <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILDCAT, PSSS PSSS PSSPSSS  
> -  
> I might be away at least 'til next tuesday, but I promise I'll be back and with SPOILER ALLERT: CATRA.


	6. hey adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally catra. 
> 
> found some time to post. hope y'all like it. let me know on the comments. <3


	7. ---- EXTRA ----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liked that catra drawing so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a thing


	8. no way, princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is catra being... responsable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long hiatus... turns out moving in with someone and college and work stuff are harder than i thought.   
> BUT I'M BACK. 
> 
> so talk to me on the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> updates twice a week. or every other day.  
> btw sorry about the lack of colour, i'm a lazy artist. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate ya'll telling me what you think.  
> <3 
> 
> (also i'm @marimbarcelos on Instagram and @mariviugnomos on twitter)


End file.
